Plus jamais les mêmes
by Poseidon-san
Summary: Bella et Edward ont eu des problèmes de couple. Ils finissent par une séparation douloureuse. Belle est médecin en Afghanistan et Edward continue sa vie de pompier. Deux âmes déchirés éloignée... Voici leur histoire. All Human / Rated M


**Plus jamais les mêmes**

Chapitre 1 : Chaque chose a une fin.

Le temps était orageux. L'air était lourd et chargé d'humidité, me faisait transpirer par endroit. De grosses larmes creusaient leurs sillions sur mes joues humides, achevant leurs chemins sur mes lèvres. La voiture roulait à une allure constante, suivant la voix sèche du GPS qui le guidait à travers les bouchons de Seattle. Je reniflais sans grâce tout en triturant un mouchoir en papier humide. Le chauffeur ne disait mots, je l'en remerciais intérieurement je ne me sentais pas capable de tenir une conversation maintenant.

Le taxi était silencieux, seul le ronronnement du moteur et les essuies glaces qui frappaient le par brise brisait le silence. En me perdant dans les gouttes sur la fenêtre, je revoyais sans cesse les images des dernières vingt-quatre heure dans ma tête.

_Bella ! Comment as-tu pu ? Ne sommes nous pas fiancé ? Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas ? Putain, fait chier bordel ! Pourquoi lui ? Rosalie avait raison !_

Je me sentais à la fois perdue et trahie. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Edward…Mon ex.

Ma main me semblait bien nue sans ma bague de fiançailles… Mes fiançailles annulées pour être exact. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je me sentais mal de l'avoir laisser en plan, lui et le mariage… Mais je ne pouvais vivre toute ma vie avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas confiance en moi.

Mais pourquoi ma poitrine me faisait tant souffrir alors ? Mes sanglots redoublaient. Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? A partir de quel moment ma vie a-t-elle tant changé ? Comment la vie avait-elle pris cette tournure bizarre ? J'avais l'impression de perdre mes repères. De tout chambouler.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant les portes principales de l'aéroport. Je sortis de l'habitacle et pris ma valise et mon porte feuille et donna deux billets de cent dollars au chauffeur.

« Mais…

- Il se peut que je ne les emporte pas plus loin, je n'irais pas au paradis avec mon argent, considérer ça pour payer les éventuels amendes pour la course. Merci. Merci pour tout.»

L'homme posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je peux encore vous ramenez chez vous. Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Non, je… Je dois y aller. Plus rien ne me retient. Bonne chance pour le reste.

- Merci à vous. Bonne chance. »

Je me retournais et tirais ma valise. Juste avant de le voir partir, je lui criais :

« Je n'ais jamais eu de chance ! »

Il repartit tandis que je tirais ma valise noire vers l'aéroport vide à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Le hall était immense et très propre, mais je n'y fis aucune attention. Je sortis mon billet de mon sac et partis enregistrer mes bagages. Après un rapide tour au toilette, où j'effaçais les dernières trace de mon maquillage souillé, je montais dans l'avion, bouclait ma ceinture et me laissait aller sur le hublot, fermant les yeux.

Le pilote commença son laïus sur les conditions de sécurité et je me perdis dans mes pensées.

J'imaginais déjà parfaitement Edward à son réveil. Triste où en colère, pleurant la nuit ma disparition en serrant ma bague de fiançailles entre ses doigts. Serait-il heureux de mon départ ? Referait-il sa vie avec une autre ? Cette pensée m'arracha un autre sanglot. Je ne pouvais pas être jalouse. J'avais perdu ce droit quand j'étais devenue son ex-petite amie.

J'imaginais déjà Alice, me détestant pour toujours, en étant extrêmement déçue de mon départ précipité. Croirait-elle aussi que je l'avais trahie ? Mon Alice. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée.

Je pensais soudain à mon père. J'aurais voulu lui dire aurevoir mieux que ça, mais le temps pressait. Charlie et moi n'avions jamais été des démonstratifs, mais il allait me manquer. Si j'avais pus, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras en ce moment même.

J'imaginais tout, et mon cœur me faisait souffrir encore plus. Ils me détesteront pour toujours, mais c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Comme ça, ils ne souffriront pas plus que nécessaire.

Je sanglotais. Le visage strié de mes larmes chaudes.

Angela, une des dernières amies qui me restait vint s'asseoir sur le siège à mes côtés. Je souris péniblement à Angie. Enfin, je suppose que c'était plutôt une grimace qu'un sourire. J'essuyais une dernière larme et regardais vers le hublot. Qu'attendais-je ? Ils n'allaient pas venir me chercher… Je pouvais toujours m'enfuir. Partir. Mais pour aller où ? Vissant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, je laissais défiler une série de chansons triste, ravalant du mieux que je pouvais mes larmes. Celles-ci m'avait tant épuisée, que je m'endormi pendant la totalité du vol.

La voix douce d'Angela me réveilla. Nous étions arrivés. Kaboul, Afghanistan. J'allais passer les trois prochaines années à soigner des soldats. Au moins, ici, je me rendrais utile. Je ne ferais de peine à personne. Personne ne doutera de moi.

Nous sortîmes par la passerelle de l'avion. Un soldat nous tendit nos bagages et nous fit un salut. Nous le remerciâmes. Aujourd'hui devait être un jour calme. Les soldats marchaient en ligne impeccables, leurs bardages sur le dos, fusil en bandoulière.

Un homme trapu en chemise beige vint à notre rencontre.

- Vous devez être Angela Weber et Bella Swan, les deux nouveaux médecins ? Dit-il d'une voix forte.

- C'est nous.

- Je suis le Docteur Marshall. Je repars vers Chicago demain. D'ici là, je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement du camp. Suivez-moi, nous allons déposer vos sacs dans votre tente.

Nous dûmes traverser la moitié du campement pour rejoindre les tentes de repos. Nous avons croisé quelques soldats en manque de sexe qui nous léchaient du regard. Il devait être à peine 8h00, mais le soleil me brulait déjà la peau et la température était déjà assez élevée.

- Voici. Vos tentes seront toujours les rouges pour que les soldats puissent reconnaitre les tentes des secours des autres. Dormez dés que les choses sont calmes. Il se passera des fois plusieurs jours avant que vous ne puissiez avoir une heure de sommeil.

Angela posa son sac sur un sac de couchage, et moi sur celui d'à côté. La tente était riquiqui- à peine assez de place pour se retourner, mais ce n'était pas comme si nous allions avoir l'occasion de flemmarder ici.

- Allons voir la tente de soins.

Un fois de plus, il partit sans nous attendre et nous dûmes courir derrière lui pour éviter de nous perdre. Notre campement était implanté au milieu d'un désert. Un maigre cours d'eau tentait de survivre sous la fournaise. Quelques gouttes de sueurs glissaient sur mon front. Marshall s'arrêtant devant une immense tente, d'environ huit mètre sur quinze. Il y avait des tas de brancards, la plupart étaient vides, mais certains étaient occupés par des soldats livides et gémissants.

- Ici, on soigne le plus rapidement possible. Faite le plus hygiénique possible, mais y aura pas de blocs si vous voulez faire une ablation de pancréas. Soyez organisée. Les moins blessés les premiers. Les grosses opérations en dernières. Quand on peut sauver vingt soldats en retirant une balle dans une épaule, on ne commence pas une opération de quatre heures sur un seul patient, compris ? Lorsque des soldats blessés arrivent en masse, il y a une alarme qui se déclenche.

Nous hochâmes la tête en silence. D'un coup, je me suis sentie oppressée. Nous devrons laisser des gens mourir. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. J'eu envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais pour aller où ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

- Un gong retentira lorsque le dîner est près. Ne vous attendez pas à du steak, vous serez déçue. Venez, je dois vous présenter au chef de la base.

La tente du général était à quelques mètre de la tente de soins.

-Ah Bonjour ! Je suis le Général Masen. Ravi de rencontrer nos deux nouvelles secouristes. Laissez-moi vous expliquer le fonctionnement de la base.

Il s'en suivit de deux longues heures pénibles durant lesquelles Masen nous parla des interdictions sur le camp, les livraisons de médicaments par hélico, les lettres etc…

Angie et moi regagnâmes notre tente vers midi. Nous nous sommes changées, et avoir mis des tenues beige avec une croix rouge ainsi qu'un badge certifiant notre identité. « Isabelle Swan, Chirurgienne. _M.S.F »_. Je m'attachais les cheveux et songeais à les couper… Ca serait plus facile avec la chaleur qu'il fait ici.

Edward aimait mes cheveux, y mettre son nez, respirer mon odeur et…

Stop. Je les attachais à l'aide d'un élastique et mis une casquette pour me protéger du soleil. Angie fit pareil et mis quelques minutes supplémentaire pour nouer ses lacets.

- J'ai peur Angie, et si je ne supportais pas tout ça ?

- Moi aussi j'ai peur Bella, mais si nous sommes ensemble, nous pouvons le faire !

Elle me tendit le bras, je pris sa main et me leva d'un bond. Nous sommes sorties de la tente et la chaleur m'assomma telle une massue. J'ouvris un peu ma combinaison pour ne pas mourir de chaud.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire étant donné que les troupes étaient parties en espionnage pour vérifier des zones à risques. Nous en avons profité pour faire le tour du camp et nous familiariser avec les lieux. Certains soldats nous saluèrent. L'un d'eux, avoisinant le mètre quatre vingt s'approcha de moi.

-Docteur, j'ai un petit souci de pénis, je crois que vous feriez jeter un coup d'œil. Il avait un putain d'air heureux sur le visage. Il se foutait de moi, ou il avait vraiment un problème.

Un lieutenant, ayant entendu le « pénis » arriva en trombe. Voyant son soldat, il lui donna une droite.

- NEWTON ! Espèce de larve ! Encore entrain de flirter avec mes médecins ? Gros enfoiré ! 60 pompes, allez ! La prochaine fois, je leur demanderais de te castrer !

Le dénommé « Newton » se mit à pomper sous les assauts de sont lieutenant. Je souris et nous continuâmes notre ronde. Mes pensées continuèrent à dévier sur Edward, mon père et les autres. Ils me manquaient déjà.

La dîner arriva bien vite. Angie et moi profitions du rafraichissement de la soirée pour manger dehors. Notre « repas » se composait d'une pomme de terre écrasée et d'un morceau de brocoli. Les soldats avaient une maigre boite de conserve avec une sardine. Ils avaient besoin de plus de viande que nous. Je trifouillais à peine dans mon plat. Je n'avais pas d'appétit.

Après avoir longuement contemplé les étoiles, nous sommes allées nous coucher. Le sol était dur et j'eu du mal pour trouver une place confortable. Angela, par chance pour elle, s'endormi rapidement. Je me relaxais sur son souffle régulier. Mes pensées étaient torturées. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je n'étais pas à ma place ici.

Au moindre bruit, je sursautais, de peur qu'une alarme ne se déclenche ou encore de trouver un scorpion entre mes draps.

Je m'assoupis dans mes larmes, encore secouée par des sanglots que j'avais essayé de camoufler.

Verdict ?


End file.
